


Accidental Wing Boners

by DifferenceEngineGirl, Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Surprises, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Chloe decides to surprise Lucifer after inviting him round for dinner, just the two of them.





	Accidental Wing Boners

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet arose after a couple of preliminary sketches for our Valentine's Collab fic, so have a bonus, a little way into Chloe and Lucifer's relationship! Ficlet by DifferenceEngineGirl and art by Edge_sama.

They'd been dating for a while when Chloe suggested he come round one evening for dinner, as Trixie was at Dan's. He had eagerly accepted, and when 7pm came he was stood in front of her door, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

\-----------------*-----------------

It might have been the wine, or the fact they hadn't had an evening alone in several weeks, but Chloe was feeling bold. Digging into the bottom of her drawers, she found a matching set of lacy red lingerie that she'd bought on a whim at the beginning of their relationship, but never actually worn. Her apartment door was a little way away from the others, so when she heard a knock on her door, she just wrapped a blanket around herself before going to answer it.

Lucifer was wearing his usual suit, a red pocket square providing a pop of colour alongside the bouquet in his hands. He took in her appearance briefly, before speaking, a little flustered.  
"I'm sorry if I got here too early Detective."  
"You were right on time Lucifer. And I've, ah, I've got a surprise for you." she answered, and just as he opened his mouth to ask what, she unwrapped the blanket.

  
  
  
  


At the sight of her in just lingerie, Lucifer's mouth fell open, and there was a soft *fwump* as the doorway filled with white. After a moment, Chloe registered that the white was Lucifer's wings, and she couldn't hold back a giggle at the awed expression on his face and the fact that he seemed to have some sort of wing-boner. When his brain started working again, his pupils were blown wide and he ran his tongue over his lips as he dragged his eyes back up towards her face.  
"Chloe…" he murmured, voice husky until he caught her amused expression, and then his lusty expression turned confused.  
  
  
  
  
"You've got a, er, a wing-boner." she said, and he glanced over his shoulder, a little embarrassed when he turned back to her, twitching his shoulders but his wings remaining stubbornly out.  
"Oh Dad! Now I can't get them to go away…" he muttered.  
"Leave them out." Chloe blurted, feeling heat rising in her as she stared at him. He raised an eyebrow in question, and Chloe was certain she was blushing.  
"I think they're kinda, um, kinda sexy…" she admitted, and Lucifer's eyes darkened again.  
"I think we should go inside then." he almost growled, and a pleasant shiver ran up her spine.

She stood back, and as soon as the door was shut they fell into each other, the flowers tossed on the side and dinner plans forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
